Black Box
The Black Boxes were electronic recording devices used by the Anomaly Research Centre after its revival, to monitor all field team members. They were also part of the new comms system and were the main method of communication by the team. Properties The Black Boxes, named after flight recorders (and their box-like shape and black colour), were around 5cm by 7cm by 1cm with a clip on the back and disconnectable wires on top. They had three small blue lights (possibly battery indicators) and clipped onto the user's belt or similar. The Boxes were worn by all field agents. They were able to be globally tracked by the Anomaly Detection Device to see the exactly position of each person, and record audio of what the person is saying and other sounds. Therefore a field agent could comunicate with the field coordinator, via a small silver earpiece and they could be monitored for safety. The Black Boxes had "amazing" range but would stop feeding back if they travelled through an Anomaly. They could also be manually disabled if needed. ( ) )]] Field agents had around three Black Boxes each (Episode 4.4) and one was suposed to be worn at all time, even when not working. ( ) The Boxes appeared be charged via a port on the ADD and information recorded could be downloaded onto the hub. (Episode 4.2) The Black Boxes apparently collected data from an Anomaly when positioned right in from of it, however what type of data and what it was used for was unknown. ( , Episode 4.5) History When the ARC reopened after a four month suspension James Lester and Philip Burton made wearing the Black Boxes mandatory for safety so if anyone got into trouble, everyone would know. Jess Parker gave Captain Becker and Matt Anderson their Black Boxes and explained to them how they worked. Becker then handed out other Black Boxes to other team members.Later when Matt left to call Gideon, he disconnected his Black Box for privacy. Episode 4.2 Matt handed Connor Temple a comm earpiece to use and the later laughed at how cool it was when he heard Jess talking through the comm system. Episode 4.4 When Emily Merchant was kidnapped from Matt Anderson's flat by Ethan Dobrowski she took one of Matt's three Black Boxes so she could be tracked. Episode 4.5 Matt got James Lester to track his Black Box that Emily took and Matt found and rescued her at the Tower Hill Cemetery. Later Philip demanded that Connor get his Black Box in front of a particular Anomaly that was unstable but permanently open because he thought the data from it my help uncover why the Anomalies were opening in the first place. After Abby and Connor split up, a Labyrinthodont ate her Black Box causing Connor to think that she had bean eaten by the amphibian. Episode 5.1 When Philip was taking Connor to Prospero, he told him not to wear his comms as he did not want Project New Dawn to be known to the ARC. Later after Connor was called to an Anomaly alert in London, he sheepishly told Matt and Abby Maitland that he needed new comms and a Black Box as he left his at the ARC. Appearances * *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 (last appearance as recurring * * Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Primeval technology